


Short Stories

by Serenity1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Detention, Favorite, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Short stories based about Newt & Albus.





	1. Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Fantastic Beasts!
> 
> I haven't written a multi-chapter story for quite awhile and this story could be like a multi-chapter but is technically short stories. 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I don't have beta.

Rule

Summary: Leta is curious about a certain rule.

Rating: G

\---------

 

"Leta!" Newt hissed as he was sitting beside her at in DADA class.

"What? I just thought that the two of you would look cute together," Leta replies innocently.

Newt sighed as the two were working on a project together as Professor Albus Dumbledore was talking to another team. "Can we just concentrate on this?" Newt asked as they were reading about spells and charms.

"You should really tell him about your feelings," Leta said with a smile.

"Have you forgotten about the teacher/student rule?" Newt asked as Leta's smile couldn't get wider. Bugger, he was curious one day if there was even a chance on getting together with that man, and so he begun to look on school rules, he just forgot to tell Leta on what he found.

"What does the rule entail?" Leta asked curious.

Newt was about to answer when someone beat him to it. "The rule states: There will be no teacher/student relationship upon Hogwarts unless the student is off age which is seventeen. The teacher involved will NOT favor the student within the classroom based on their relationship. If the student wishes to end the relationship but is in a predicament, he/she can go to the headmaster/headmistress for help with evidence," the voice explained.

Both Newt and Leta turns to look at their teacher nervously as the entire class gotten quiet and was now listening on what was going on.

"I think a detention for the both of you is in order for talking in class," Albus said slowly.

"Sir, it was my fault, I was the one who started this conversation," Newt said.

"Detention tonight at 8pm with me, Mr. Scamander. I will also be taking 100-points from Slytherin," Albus added looking at the two as he didn't believe Newt.

There were a few groans as they continued their project together but not before Leta whispering at Newt again: "You do realize the two of you will be alone together?" She asked.

Newt couldn't help but blush bright red as Leta smirked.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and another student are jealous to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Fantastic Beasts!
> 
> I'm sorry if I have any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. Enjoy the story! 
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> \-------

Professor Dumbledore was laughing on what a Slytherin student just said. Newt was behind them as they were walking within a corridor to head to class.

"If you don't do anything right away, he'll be snatch right away," Leta's voice said beside him.

"I can't do anything until seventeen," Newt pointed out.

"Jillian Johnson will be an adult within two months time," Leta said.

Newt was a bit fuming inside as he wanted to be the one beside Dumbledore. "I can't, Leta," Newt said shaking his head.

"You never told me what happened during that detention," Leta said.

"He just made me do lines before it was time to go," Newt explained which was true. 

"That's no fun," Leta replies disappointed.

Newt laughed, "He won't do anything, Leta," he said.

Leta didn't say anything as they just continued their walking to class.

\-------

When they arrived within the classroom, Newt was just about to sit down when Dumbledore walked up to him. "Mr. Scamander, do you have time later on to help me?" He asked.

"Sir?" 

"I have some magical creatures books that needs sorting and I thought you might be interested," Albus explained with a smile.

"Of course, I can help after classes today," Newt said eagerly.

"Excellent, meet me in my office around five," Albus said as Newt nodded.

Once Dumbledore left, Newt turns to Leta who had a smile on her face. "What?" Newt asked.

Before Leta could say anything, a voice behind Newt did: "He's going to be mine, Scamander."

The two friends turned and saw Jillian with an angry look on her face. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," Newt said.

Jillian snorted, "Just stay away from Dumbledore," she whispered. With that statement, Jillian went back to her reading.

Newt turns to look at Leta who now has a worried look on her face. Newt shook his head at her as they got ready for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Yay or nay? The next chapter should be up soon. 😁 thanks for reading. Always look at my beginning notes to see what rating.


	3. Dueling Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt isn't good at DADA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Fantastic Beasts!
> 
> I gotten this idea from watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets last night. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Happy April!
> 
> Rating : G.
> 
> \---------

"Is this really necessary?" Leta asked as she and Newt were with their classmates within a classroom. 

"In case we need protection, Lestrange," a Ravenclaw girl said next to her.

"I think this has to do if you want to become an auror someday," Newt replies thoughtfully as he stood behind Leta.

"The both of you are quite right," a voice said suddenly as everyone looks and saw Professor Dumbledore on the dueling platform. "The headmaster suggested this club and wants each and one of you to learn spells and charms to defend yourself," Albus explained.

"Against what? I don't think an auror needs to know that much spells and charms," a voice said.

"Don't be an idiot, Greene," another piped up as some students laughed.

"Whenever it is necessary to use them, Mr. Greene," Albus said calmly.

"That's half true but it is also the possibility for war," another voice said.

Albus sighed, "Professor Paris, why don't we demonstrate a duel?" He asked.

Eugene Paris nodded in agreement as they walked straight toward each as the students watched.

"DADA isn't my strong subject," Newt mutters behind Leta who was watching.

"It is to me," Leta replies as she cheered with the others as Albus disarmed Eugene.

"Well, why not a volunteer pair to duel next?" Albus calls out as he looks around to see that no one has raised their hand. "Well, if that's the case, what about Scamander and Lestrange….?"

Leta nodded as she begun to walk to the platform as Newt was about to follow when he was stopped from Eugene. "Mr. Scamander's skills at dueling are pathetic and needs improvement, he might send Miss Lestrange to the hospital wing," Eugene said.

Everyone laughed except Albus and Leta as Newt felt a bit humiliated as he looks at Albus. Albus wanted to retort something back to Eugene but he didn't want to show favoritism.

"What about another Slytherin student? Miss Johnson?" Eugene asked.

Newt looks as he saw the other girl coming up on the platform. Newt looks at Leta who was looking right back at him.

This duel could get ugly and they both know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> The next chapter may be explicit so be warned if you want to skip the next chapter. 
> 
> How was the chapter? Yay or nay?
> 
> AVENGERS ENDGAME tickets are on sale today! The theater website keeps crashing every time I see 😂.


	4. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt thinks of Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Fantastic Beasts!
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update! I was on vacation the last few days and been busy somewhat. Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. Enjoy!
> 
> Rating: M (You have been warned, you can skip this chapter if you want).
> 
> \---------

Newt woke up breathing erractically as he sat up in bed. That dream felt so real. It wasn't his first sex dream, he is a teenage boy of course, but this was the first dream he dreamt about a teacher.

He looks around the room and saw that there was no one around. Newt frowns as he got his wand from the bedside table and mutters: "tempus."

The time in front of him gave him a small shock as it was already quarter to nine. He never slept that late but that dream have made him feel….pleasure.

Why was he dreaming about Albus Dumbledore suddenly? Was it because the two have been getting close or that Dumbledore sometimes defends him?

One thing for sure: he wanted to feel Dumbledore's mouth on his hard cock. Newt put his hand under the bedcovers to feel his cock under his boxers and felt that it was indeed wet.

It was already late so why not have some fun? He begun to stroke his cock up and down as cum was leaking from the tip. Newt was moaning and before he knew it, he had came all over his hand.

He was panting as he was spread out on the bed as he thought of the dream. He closed his eyes as he thought back of Dumbledore pounding into him.

The scenery was within the dormitory as no one was around. Newt was filled with pleasure as he held onto the headboard in front of him.

Dumbledore would slap his arse every so often as he slows down. Newt was afraid that the bed would break with the jackhammering that he was doing.

Newt could clearly see that Dumbledore's cock was thick, wide and huge. He wasn't sure what the size was, but he didn't care.

Newt suddenly opens his eyes as he could hear voices coming back into the dormitory. He swore as he did a cleaning spell right before the door opened.

"Hey Newt, Professor Dumbledore says to see him in his office after classes for missing his class," Newt's classmate said.

Newt nodded in thanks as the classmate left, closing the door behind him. Newt groans as he laid back down on the bed, he had to get ready for the other classes, he didn't want to miss those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? The next chapter hopefully should be up soon, be on the lookout.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this! There will be more chapters to come!


End file.
